Ships
Introduction “That's what a ship is, you know. It's not a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... is freedom.” - Captain Jack Sparrow Vessels that cross the seas come in many broad varieties for the tasks they have to perform. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, there are three size classes of ships, and each class contains three different ship types. Each class and type have their advantages and disadvantages. All of these ships can be purchased at a shipwright on any main island (Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, Cuba, Isla De La Avaricia and Ile D'Etable De Porc). A pirate may own up to three vessels at a time, so they may choose their vessel for a task at hand. If you want to get rid of your current ship, you can also sell it at any shipwright, for half the original price. (Shipwrights don't barter, mate.) In use Ship info A ships health and sail strength are the remaining health of a ship. The Cargo hold is how much of the ship is full out of the max.The Crew icon shows how many pirates are on your ship out of the max possible. The boat icon can be clicked to open up the Boarding permissions.You can choose to let Crew, Friends, Guild, And Public on your ship. When sailing, this information is located below the Pirate health and voodoo bar. Ship Details To review the ships you have, click on the Ships Icon in the Sea Chest or press the H''' key. This detail image will appear. There will be three bottles on the left displaying the ships the pirate owns. Click on a ship in a bottle to view the details. The detail screen will show an image of the ship, its name and class. Any damage to the vessel will show in colors (Yellow for Moderate, Red for Critical). Also, the ship's current Hull Health (HP) and Sail Health (Speed) will appear. At the bottom will appear the cargo, deck cannons, crew and broadsides. Light Class Ship Types Also, referred to as Interceptor class, these are the three ships you can purchase from the start of the game, until you reach Sailing Skill Level 5 - then you can buy standard ships. These vessels all have limited cargo space, only a few guns and some armor. However, they are very manueverable and quite affordable for the beginning buccaneer. :Note - Free Accounts can only purchase the first two. Light Sloop This Sloop is the first vessel a pirate can have, and their first is given to them by Elizabeth Swann and Darby Drydock at no charge. They are quite small, with minimal armor to speak of and only a couple of guns. But, they can turn on a coin and are VERY hard to hit. '''Ship Profile *Armor: 2,400 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 2 *Broadsides: 6 *Cargo: 6 *Crew: 3 *Cost: 100 coins Light Galleon These small Galleons give a beginning pirate a load of cargo space with some modest armor and broadside guns. But, they are also the slowest vessel one can sail. Ship Profile *Armor: 3,600 *Sails: 1,100 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 10 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 300 coins Light Frigate These lightweight gunships can make a group of pirates a real threat to shipping. Light Frigates weren't made to stand up against a warship, but with their small turning radius and good group of gunners - they have a fighting chance. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,200 *Sails: 900 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 8 *Crew: 5 *Cost: 800 coins Medium Class Ship Types Also, referred to as Merchant class, these vessels are all larger, improved versions of the Light Class, holding more cargo, crew and carrying more armament and armor. They become available at any shipwright at Sailing Skill 5. Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,800 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 6 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 10 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 1,000 coins Galleon Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 7,200 *Sails: 1,400 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 18 *Cargo: 14 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 3,500 coins Frigate Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong belowdeck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 8,400 *Sails: 1,400 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 12 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 5,000 coins War Class Ship Types These type of ships are available only for pirates with Sailing Skill 15 or higher. They can devastate entire formations of enemy ships at a time. These pack the most firepower and have the thickest armor and most cargo space, but also cost the most. War Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable warship, this heavier version of the sloop carries a full compliment of guns, but just the same cargo capacity of a standard galleon. These vessels are the favorite of pirates who battle in privateer ship-to-ship (Ship PvP) combat. Ship Profile *Armor: 7,200 *Sails: 1,000 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 14 *Crew: 9 *Cost: 20,000 coins War Galleon This fully armored and armed galleon is a sight to behold. The mammoth vessel is extremely intimidating, from her large prow and tall sails, to her two dozen broadside cannons and ten deck guns. Only a War Frigate has more pure firepower, and that's only with a full crew. Ship Profile *Armor: 10,800 *Sails: 3,100 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 24 *Cargo: 18 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 40,000 coins :Historical Fact - True Spanish War Galleons had 4 rear-facing below deck guns, for a total of 26 guns. War Frigate These massive armored vessels are floating fortresses and the most deadly ships a pirate can possess; bristling with cannons on every deck. They also have widest firing angle of any vessel, though there are none that can shoot directly aft. With a full crew compliment, a single war frigate can decimate scores of enemies in its path. Ship Profile *Armor: 12,600 *Sails: 2,400 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 20 *Cargo: 16 *Crew: 12 *Cost: 60,000 coins Ships of the Line These vessels are massive warships not used by pirates. They appear as Royal Navy or the East India Trading Company enemies and are not found in any standard location, yet. Currently, the only ships of the line are the HMS Goliath (which guards the bay the Black Pearl is being kept in) and the vessels of the East India Trading Company which head their Expedition Fleets. These ships have been sighted from Level 40-85 and can fire massive broadsides of Firebrand and Explosive round ammunition and are surprisingly fast for their size. In encounters with pirate vessels, they can put entire units of warships to the bottom. *Conqueror *Intrepid *Leviathan *Goliath Royal Navy Ships The British Royal Navy operate a wide variety of ships out of Kingshead and Port Royal, based on the same design and hulls as pirate-owned ships. Likely, some used to be Navy vessels, pilfered then re-christened. You can find Navy ships anywhere on the High Seas, but the further out you go, the class of vessel you encounter will be more dangerous. You can easily identify Navy ships as they fly red and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined Navy Cadets, Guards, Sergeants, Veterans and even Officers. The newest additions to the Navy Ranks are the Navy Marine and Navy Dragoon. Navy Light Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Ferret Sloop 1-3 700-1,100 Bulwark Galleon 6-7 2,000-2,600 Panther Frigate 9-11 3,000-3,200 Navy Medium Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Greyhound Sloop 11-13 3,200-3,600 Vanguard Galleon 15-17 6,800 Centurion Frigate 19-20 ? Navy Warships Kingfisher* Sloop 22 5,200 Monarch Galleon 26 10,000 Man O' War* Frigate 28 12,100 Predator Sloop 31 8,000 Colossus* Galleon 37 16,000 Dreadnaught Frigate 35-39 14,500 Bastion Galleon 59-65 ? ? ? (*Can appear as flagships) Navy warships, unlike their smaller vessels, fire more dangerous Firebrand rounds. EITC Ships The East India Trading Company is another enemy to the pirate, protecting their investment to exploit goods from the islands. They work with the Navy to attack and destroy pirate ships. You can identify the EITC ships as they fly grey and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined EITC soldiers such as Thugs, Grunts, Hired-Guns, Mercenaries, and Assassins. EITC vessels are harder to contend with than Navy vessels of the same class. They tend to have stronger armor and more effective weapons. EITC Light Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Sea Viper Sloop 6-8 1,700-2,100 Sentinel* Galleon 10-11 4,400-4,800 Corvette* Frigate 14-15 5,400 (*Can appear as flagships). The Sentinel also pack Firebrand rounds. EITC Medium Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Bloodhound Sloop 16 4,500 Ironwall Galleon 21 ? Marauder Frigate 24-25 9,300-9,700 Medium EITC ships pack more firepower in the form of Firebrand rounds. EITC Warships Barracuda* Sloop 26-28 8,200 Corsair Sloop 36-38 ? Ogre Galleon 30-32 11,900 Behemoth Galleon 40-42 ? Warlord Frigate 33-35 14,000 Juggernaut Frigate 43-45 ? Tyrant Frigate 69-71 ? Leviathan Ship of the Line 80-90 ? ? Conqueror Ship of the Line 80-90 ? ? Intrepid Ship of the Line 80-90 ? ? (*Can appear as a flagship.) Warships all pack Firebrand rounds, but the heaviest ships fire very dangerous Explosive rounds. Corsair and Juggernaut Upper Cannons are Firebrand rounds, and the Broadsides are Explosive rounds. However, the Behemoth is in the opposite way. Skeleton Ships The vengeful Jolly Roger has built a fleet of ghostly vessels, bringing these wrecked hulls to the surface and crewing them with minions of his undead army. They can be found haunting many of the wild islands. * Phantom Lv17-19 ( Round/Thunder ) * Revenant Lv26-28 ( Chain/Fury ) * Storm Reaper Lv30-32 ( Thunder ) * Black Harbinger Lv35-37 ( Fury ) * Death Omen Lv42-44 ( Thunder/Fury ) All Skeleton vessels are War Frigates and can fire supernatural ammunitions like, Thunderbolt and Fury rounds, making them formidable opposition. French and Spanish Skeleton Ships There are additional skeleton ships associated with French Undead and Spanish Undead, who continue to fight for their countries in a struggle for control of the Caribbean. French skeleton ships can be found near Isla Cangrejos, while Spanish skeleton ships can be found near Cutthroat Isle. * Shadow Crow * Cerberus * Blood Scourge All French and Spanish skeleton ships are warsloop flagships and manned by crews of French and Spanish undead. Just like other flagships, they must be boarded to be plundered. Like Skeleton vessels, the French and Spanish vessels fire supernatural rounds, but also Firebrand and Explosive rounds. Special Ships Certain vessels are reknowned in the Caribbean, and their reputations are well-known among those who sail these waters. * Black Pearl - Captain Jack Sparrow's pride and joy. * Goliath - Navy warship guarding the port the Black Pearl is imprisoned in * Flying Dutchman** - Davy Jones' unearthly ship. * Dauntless** - Ship of the Line under the command of James Norrington * Empress** - Flagship of Sao Feng * Endeavour** - Ship of the Line and flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett's fleet in the war on piracy. * Edinburgh Trader** - Trader vessel, attacked by the Kraken. * Interceptor** - A fast Royal Navy brig stationed at Port Royal :(**This vessel does NOT appear in the game. Only listed for background.) Category:Equipment Category:Ships